


1780: A Modern Day British Ball

by storyoftonight (robertstanion)



Series: A Bit Of A Posture, A Bit Of A Dance [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander's sass brings all the girls to the yard, Alternate Universe, Angelica's heartbroken, Angst, Eliza's helplessly in love, F/M, Fluff, Johns a cinnamon roll, New series woo, Peggy's alone, Possibly smut idk yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-25 11:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15639450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robertstanion/pseuds/storyoftonight
Summary: 1780, A Winters Ball and the Schuyler Sister's are the evvy of all, yo. If you can marry a sister, you're rich, son. Is it a question of if, Burr, or which one?-Princesses Angelica Schuyler, Elizabeth Schuyler and Margaret 'Peggy ' Schuyler were getting ready for a dance. They knew one was going to fall in love tonight,. Fun wasn't the ideal situation as they knew as soon as they fell in love they were expected to get married. Well, it's a good thing they can dance. Because soon, as they put their masks on, they latch eyes on three men, whom become their dance partners. They all make a quick escape to the gardens where th ey sat, talking about these men. Little did the men know they had just danced with the princesses. Hey, but it's 2018, the Princesses are ready to find love and three men just so happen to be there at the right place at the right time.





	1. A Winter's Ball.

**Author's Note:**

> WHO'S READY FOR ANOTHER AUUUUUUUUU! uwu.

The girls all woke up in their room and squealed. "TODAY WE MIGHT FIND TRUE LOVE!" Eliza said, clutching her pillow to her chest. 

"I damn hope so!" Angelica said, jumping up and brushing her hair. Angelica was a dark skinned girl with very curly, hard to comb, hair. However, she had hazel eyes that were cold. Eliza was a pale girl with straight black hair. She had warm, blue eyes. And Peggy, well, she was a girl with a slight tan and she had dirty blonde hair that curled towards the bottom and waved towards the top. She had cold brown eyes, but a warm smile. And all three of them were extremely good looking. 

* * *

_time skip to the evening_

The maids were in their room, styling their hair and helping them get dressed. The corsets killed, but it was worth it. Angelica's personal maid, Juliet, was a very petite girl and she had to stand on a stool to brush Angelica's hair, or Angelica sat down. Eliza's personal maid was called Olivia and she was fairly tall, but not as tall as Angelica. And Peggy's maid was called Henrietta and they were very good friends. "EEP!" Henrietta squeaked. 

"Is something the matter, Hattie?" Peggy asked, remaining still. 

"Yes! We have half an hour and we haven't done you're makeup or you're hair!" The maids all looked at each other and turned into superhumans. They got ready in the space of 20 minutes. 

(Here are what the girls look like if you wanna see:

Angelica: https://www.quotev.com/emoasheck/journal/5408335/Angelica-A-Winters-Ball

Eliza:https://www.quotev.com/emoasheck/journal/5408344/Eliza-A-Winters-Ball

Peggy: https://www.quotev.com/emoasheck/journal/5408347/Peggy-A-Winters-Ball

Whether the links will work or not is a different matter)

* * *

The girls walked into the ballroom with their masks on. They weren't nervous, but at the same time they were. They all danced with each other and the rest of the maids (who were disguised as princesses to hide the princesses' identies) as the guests began to flood in. Peggy hadn't actually been in a crowd of this many people. Peggy gulped as people began dancing. Then the princesses walked out into the gardens. 

"We hold these truths to be self evident, that all men are created equal, and when I meet Thomas Jefferson, I'mma compel 'im to include women in the sequel!" Angelica said, standing up. 

"WORK!" The three girls shouted. Some guests were outside and the princesses removed their masks to breathe  Peggy had noticed three guys come out of the palace. “Psst!” She whispered and pointed towards them. They quickly put their masks on and continued talking.

 


	2. 1780: A Dance That Changed It All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love. What is love? Well, it’s when you get all warm inside and want to talk to that specific person. You only focus on then and nothing else. You want to be near them, and feel glory when they talk to you. Love. That is love, the way how they listen to you before they speak. How they want to make you feel happy. How they get jealous when you’re talking to other people. It’s the feeling of freedom, a chance for you to wake up to something. Something nice. Something you can try to find. Something you can tell you’re sisters about.  
> -  
> Peggy nudged Angelica gently. She nodded towards the curly haired boy. “I think I’m in love...”

Peggy was unsure what love was. She was a princess; she didn’t know what her purpose was yet. She was that princess who didn’t want to stay enclosed for long periods of time. She’d rather be waking or sketching. She can’t sit down just talking. Angelica sat down on the bench besides her two siblings looking at the pale, black haired man with the blue suit. She smiled and felt it. “Angelica.” Peggy said. “You dazed out.” She smiled as she got up. Well, Eliza pulled her up. They all began to dance. Peggy and Eliza were laughing alongside each other as they watched Angelica have 5 guys around her. Angelica, the eldest. The one most capable of finding love tonight. She was gorgeous and elegant and had a perfect posture. Eliza, the middle child. She had a very strong capability of finding love too for her skin was flawless, so was she. Peggy, who would want to date Peggy? That what the media used to say anyways. They read the newspapers and the only times she was mentioned were the bad times giving her a bad reputation. However, she stood up against everyone else just to be here tonight. Peggy saw Angelica make her way across the room to a guy in a blue jacket when Eliza approached her. As she did, Peggy’s eyes met his. His golden hair combed effortlessly as it bounced as he danced. He had soft hazel eyes that shined in the light. His suit was crisp and flattened and graceful. Peggy’s eyes widened as time seemed to slow down. The man smiled at her as Eliza pulled Peggy’s arm. Things sped up again and she managed to stabilise herself as Eliza dragged her to the gardens. “Met anyone?” Peggy asked, kicking at the gravel. 

“YES! He’s so handsome!” Eliza said dreamily. “But what about you?”

”Well, I kinda have but...” Peggy was cut off as Eliza walked back inside and Angelica walked back out. “Ang...” Peggy said. “I saw someone in the ball. He had a maroon tailored suit and his hair and OH MY GOD ANGELICA HOW DO I BURN FEELINGS?” Peggy shouted, hiding her face in shame. 

“You’re in love, Peggy darling. Want me to go find him?” 

“YES! Wait Angelica you’re being serious oh shit shit shit shit shit!” Peggy said hiding her face. Peggy quickly remembered.  _The Garden._ Peggy's garden was only accesable with a key that Peggy and a few of her favourite maids had. Peggy usually kept her key tight around her neck in the style of a choker. She removed the choker from her neck and ran to the side, where there was an oak styled door in a hedge. She unlocked the door and locked it behind her. She sighed as she sat in the garden. Angelica banged on the door. "MARGARITA?"

"OH NO YOU DIDN'T!" Peggy said, standing up. 

"Where did you go?"

"Guess where, somewhere you can't access without a key!" Peggy sassed. Angelica sighed. 

"Anyways, papa wants us to sing a song for someone to take our hand in marriage. You got yours?" Peggy nodded as she pulled her hair in a tight bun and adjusted her skirt. "You probably scared the guy off anyways." Angelica laughed. Peggy rolled her eyes and took to the stage, wearing a mask. She sat on the stool and saw everyone sitting at circular tables. Everyone clapped as the Princesses entered the room. Peggy smiled behind her mask. 

"Now, the entertainment for tonight will be my daughter's after alcohol." The three girls snapped their necks to look at their father who was laughing. "I'm joking. The entertainment will be my wonderful daughters singing, and slowly, Peggy getting drunk."

"Damn, y'all know me so well." Peggy said through her microphon as she flicked her hair. Everyone clapped, and some wolf whistled. 

"Angelica?" Their father said, signalling her to sing. Angelica sang, round of applause, Eliza sang, round of applause, then Peggy sang, round of applause. 

"AND WE'LL BE BACK!" Peggy said, downing her glass of wine as she went to change from a balldress into a yellow mini skirt and white crop top with the numbers 03 on the middle of them. She also was dressed with yellow converse and she left her hair in a high ponytail. Peggy waited backstage with Henrietta. 

"Which song you performing m'aam?"

"You'll see." Peggy winked. Tipsy Peggy, was also flirty Peggy. Henrietta let out a soft chuckle. Peggy stood behind the curtain in position as she heard the violins go. 

 _I said I'm about five minutes away_  
One more stop and I'll be off this train  
I'm free any day of the week, always losing some sleep. Eliza sang

 _I told myself I'll be back by ten_  
Trying to save myself for the weekend  
But I know me, I hate to miss a party

 "Dont' say, don't say I didn't warn you. Don't say, don't say I didn't warn you. I live for the moment." The two girls sang. A blast of wind blew the curtains open as Peggy stepped in front of them. She held the microphone with her right hand. 

"I wasn't supposed to go out tonight. I should be at home, I got work at 9. Shouldn't be out here doing what I like. But it feels so good. So good." Peggy said and tugged on, what looked like air. But she felt herself raise and she flipped towards the bar. Angelica and Eliza had an expression of shock on their faces as the lights dimmed and they stopped singing. A happier tune started and Peggy dropped the microphone. People suddenly moved out the way. "Y'ALL DON'T KNOW I CAN DO THIS!" She shouted standing up on the bar. Another one was hanging from the ceiling. To the music, she sat on the bar, her legs curled underneath it as she got a swing going. When the music was perfectly timed. 

"Saturday night and we in the spot, don't believe me just watch..." Peggy kicked off of the bar and flipped to her hearts content, reaching the other bar with ease, and holding on with one hand. She was an acrobat, and had been training for ages without her sisters knowledge. She continued performing her routine until the end where she flipped from the bar and looked like she 'missed' the other bar. She dived straight towards the net until she flipped on to her back and bounced lightly. She stood up as everything was ushured away. 

"WHEN DID YOU GET CHANGED???" Angelica shouted through her microphone. 

"WHY DO YOU CARE?" Peggy said through her mic, which had also landed on the net. 

"ROUND OF APPLAUSE FOR OUR LITTLE SISTER!" Eliza shouted, preventing an argument. Peggy walked to the side of the ballroom and took the talcum powder off of Henrietta and dusted her hands lightly. 

"Okay, I knew you were good but damn Miss..." the maid said as Peggy chuckled. "Also there's a guy approaching us."

"Don't worry. I need to excuse myself anyways. I'm freezing." She said jogging off to her bedroom. Peggy was sat in leggings and a jumper of the colour maroon when there was a knock at the door. "PEGGY SCHUYLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!" Angelica shouted. Peggy opened the door and folded her arms. 

"Ya called." She said, taking her earphones out. 

"Yeah, Maroon boi wants to talk to you."

"Give him this." Peggy said, forcing a parcel into Angelica's palm and slamming the door in her face afterwards. Peggy opened the window and climbed down the steps that lead from it to her garden. Well, the entrance to her garden. Peggy sat in the garden dancing in her seat to the tunes inside. Until one came on that took her particular liking. "Yes...they put it on!" She said loudly as she moved to the back of the garden as she danced like nobody was watching. Somebody was watching, obviously. Peggy knew this. She came back down. "So....maroon boi as my sister names you, you figure out a way to get into this garden?"

"Umm....well...Angelica kinda told me..."

"Angelica's no fun. Liza wouldn't have told you." Peggy said. She couldn't make out his features properly in the moonlight, but it was him. 

"I just wanted to say you're an amazing dancer! Home taught?" Peggy nodded and the man gasped. 

"If I don't mind, may I take you're name?"

"Sorry miss....."

"Call me Peggy, don't you dare call me Margaret, half of Angelica's scars are from her calling me Margaret." That was a semi-lie. 

"I'm John Laurens."

"Hey, you're pretty gorgeous, aren't you?" She said, drunk. 

"Well, if you consider it."

"Hey, here's my number. We should meet up some time. Keep the key." Peggy said, shaking her head and letting her hair run loose. John was sh00k. 


	3. Peggy's Feelings

One week after the two had met, they were texting non stop. Peggy had walked to John's house. 

"You wanted to ask me something? So here I am!"

"Well, will you be my girlfriend?" 

"Obviously. Okay, right. Now lets get down to buisness." Peggy said tossing her jacket lazily. John's parents had died a couple of years before so the house was his. John took his shirt off and John pulled his trousers down. Peggy shook her head, already waiting, naked, on the kitchen countertops. John shook his head as he quickly took Peggy from behind. Peggy moaned in delight. "F-f-fuck John..." She moaned eagerly. John took that as an advantage to go harder and deeper. Peggy moaned even louder and John had to cover her mouth with his hand. Peggy tilted her head back and arched her back as John's hips rubbed against hers. Peggy whined even more when he found her spot. John messed about with Peggy's clit and Peggy bit her lip. John kept thrusting harder until he came. He pulled out of the girl and he held his girlfriend, the princess, close to him. He kissed her, but Peggy kissed back eagerly. "Say you want me!" John ordered, talking deeply into Peggy's ear.

"YES I WANT YOU! I want all of you! And I want  _us!"_ Peggy explained. 

"Good." John said and reentered Peggy. Peggy gasped again as she held onto John. John began thrusting in and out of her. Peggy was screaming and moaning John's name. 

"Babe I gotta cum!" John exclaimed, but Peggy pulled herself tighter on to John. "Peggy no this is wrong!"

"You want us right?" Peggy said, suddenly more ordering. John nodded, slightly scared. "Then cum..." John sighed as he sped up and came in Peggy. Peggy sighed as she pushed herself off of John and pressed her back against the wall. Peggy kissed John again as she got changed. John realised what had just happened. He'd asked a fucking princess out, the princess said yes, now they might be starting a family." John smiled. She wasn't any ordinary Princess though. She was Peggy. And there was no way in hell he was taking this advantage to start a famiy to throw it away. Peggy walked back to the castle, surprisingly only 3 cameras and as she sat in the garden, Eliza grabbed her arm. "You know John's just gone to talk to father, right?" Peggy spat out her drink and ran to the living room. This couldn't be happening. No way was John asking to marry Peggy already. They'd only known each other for a week! But her father nodded and she ran down the stairs and hugged John tight. "So we're getting married then?" Peggy asked and John nodded. 

"I guess." 


End file.
